


Another Day

by HFyornT



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Tae didn't reply to his text and Mirage became worried. That's all.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mila Alexander & Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Mila Alexander & Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Just Ordinary Lives





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first fic first titled "One Must Be Know About It" so you can understand it better. Thank you :) https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857269/chapters/60133129

Elliott got up from his bed, feeling irritated. His boyfriend hadn't replied back to his text for three days. He knew Tae was a busy person and workaholic- if he could put it like that because he could see how dedicated he was toward his job and project. He knew his lover and his step-sister's background stories the night before they fell asleep together. They were orphans and had to live rough lives before they could buy an apartment for better shelter. At that night Elliott didn't stop rubbing Tae's back before he drifted off to sleep, comforting him in every possible way. He knew that didn't matter anymore since they had better lives now but still- no one deserved to go through such hard life like that and yet he knew his lover was one of it. Elliott was proud to have a life partner like him.

It was afternoon. He wondered if he should go to the room across his. But, he thought, might be no one was inside. Who would open the door? They were still off to work.

And he shouldn't be worried actually. Mila was with him. She lived with him, always and knew longer than Elliott himself.

He didn't like it when he was thinking about something negative. He decided to check it by himself. When he opened the door, he saw the pink haired woman. That was Mila. She was just back from work.

"Mila!" Elliott beamed.

"Elliott. How are you? I haven't seen you lately."

"Yeah, did my stuff and i'm done now. Pretty busy, same like your brother."

"You haven't seen Tae?"

"Not yet. He said he wanted to be oc-occupied with his work so he warned me not to disturb him with my loud mouth and expen- expand- damn! Smooth kisses!"

Mila laughed and said this to me, "Same. He rarely sits on the couch in the living room now. He immediately goes to his bedroom after work. When i asked why in such a hurry he only smiled at me and said he needed to rest."

Elliott was getting more worried, "Since when?"

"Since more than a week ago. At first i let him be but this starts getting me worried for him."

"He hasn't answered to my text for three days. I want to see him."

Mila nodded in agreement, "Me too, Elliott, me too. But, i can't do much except delivering him a dinner to eat. He will take and eat it in his bedroom. I'm in charge for cooking this entire week too."

Elliott looked down. They had been dating for almost than three months and this happened. Tae didn't tell him what happened to him or what was this work that made him occupied. He needed to know his condition now. He needed to see him so badly, in case something bad happened.

"Let's talk inside." she said as she opened the door.

Mila poured some nice and warm tea for them while the invited was sitting on the couch. She served two cups for both of them.

"Thanks." he said as he accepted the fragile round shaped glass.

They talked to spend their afternoon time...  
until Tae came home. They heard the door was opened and closed quickly in one second and it was kinda hard. It revealed a black haired man they really could easily recognize. But, this time he did look unusual.

He was very exhausted. There was a stain, more like a dried coffee stain on his wrinkled shirt. His tie wasn't properly hung to the collar. The brown trench coat he grew fond of was dirty. He took off the left one by his hallux by pressing little pressure there lazily.

 _"Danyeo-"_ he stopped as he saw his lover was there, turning around to look at him.

"Elli-" suddenly he was being hugged by Elliot.

Tae was struggled to escape from his hug, "St-stop! What are you doing, idiot?!"

"Hugging you, honey pie~! What do you think am i doing? You don't like it?"

"No! I mean why are you here? I told you, didn't i?"

"Yes, but you are making me... sigh, worried... you know." he buried his head on Tae's shoulder.

Tae pushed him to see his lover's face. His expression indeed told him how much he was very concerned about him. Tae felt guilty. He didn't want Elliott to be like this. Tae didn't want him to see him in this kind of state.

Tae gave a quick kiss on the lips before he released himself from the hug. He took off his trench coat and put it on the basket. He then slumped over to the floor and avoided eyes contact. Mila leaned closer to take a better look of her step-brother.

"Tae, you look horrible."

He didn't reply. Instead, he fixed his position and stared blankly at floor. Then his hands formed into fists, a little shaken. He kinda gritted his teeth.

"Will you tell us what happened?"

"Just-... i have been working in a big project. It turned out consumed so much my time. Today i reported my progress and they didn't feel satisfy with mine. They said i could do better than this shit. They threw my papers away and left me without any words after that."

Mila was shocked and so Elliott too. Tae didn't deserve this. He worked so hard on it and they just tossed it like that. Elliott kneeled and put his arms around his waist like he hugged him.

"You have done your best. Take a rest time now, will you?" Elliott smiled sincerely.

Tae stared at him for seconds, touched and speechless and then nodded. Elliott planted a kiss on Tae's forehead. He then grabbed Tae's left arm, signaling him to get up. Mila had prepared dinner for them. They ate together on dining table after a while and talk about such. Tae liked this moment very much.

After dinner, he intended to help washing the dirty dishes. Elliott noticed the apron. It was folded neatly. He grabbed it and busted into a laugh.

"What an ad-adorop- cute apron!"

"Tae bought it." Mila said cheekily.

 _"Mwo-!"_ Tae exclaimed, no point for denying it now.

Elliott turned around to see embarassed Tae. He covered his face with his palms. Face was steamed red like a crab. His boyfriend would mock him for sure-

But that didn't happen. Instead he wore it and showed how good he was by wearing the bear apron.

"What do you think?"

Tae opened his eyes and started laughing. Mila shook her head and chuckled. Elliott was very happy that he could see Tae's genuine laugh.

"Why did you buy this seriously... i think you should wear it again." Elliott said as he took it off.

"No, i would never again!"

"Come on, lemme see you in this. Bet you are very cute in it."

Elliott didn't get the answer he wanted but that was okay. He folded the apron and put it on counter.

He whispered to his life partner's left ear seductively and said, "I will make you wear it one day."

Tae blushed and smacked Elliott's head, "You dumbass!"

He laughed and kissed Tae's right kiss. He actually liked it when Elliott spoiled him with romantic acts. He just would never admit it since it would be embarassing to tell him the truth.

To tell he wanted more. To tell he needed to be held in those strong and yet gentle arms. He felt safe when those arms were around him, giving the asian man a nice treatment. That was something he never expected to experience in his life. Hell, he didn't expect he would have a lover in his life. And that lover was happened to be Elliott. Elliott was the right man for him. Another person was added to his life and that was all matters. He was loved. Some people actually cared about him and it was nice to know about it.

He didn't think anymore of what happened to him on that day. He and others spent the night together. They also called someone who was very important for them and had been taking care of them in the past. Elliott was informed they had a foster mom. For the first time he talked to her and the time passed very quickly.


End file.
